


i don't need to satisfy (tonight)

by daisysusan



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisysusan/pseuds/daisysusan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nolan's not sure what the rules of this (sex) game are, but that's not going to stop him from trying to beat Tyler at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't need to satisfy (tonight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melissima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissima/gifts).



> Hi! I saw your letter and just couldn't resist this prompt; I have such a weakness for Nolan and Tyler playing games with each other.
> 
> Title from "On Top" by The Killers.

Tyler’s touching his arm, just the slightest bit, but Nolan feels like his senses are focused on it to the exclusion of almost everything else around him. In and of itself, the touch isn’t anything out of the ordinary, just an accidental brush that’s lingering because they’re standing next to each other as they enjoy their drinks and the view from Victoria’s porch.

To anyone who didn’t know them, it would seem completely innocuous.

Of course, it’s _Tyler Barrol_ touching him, and Nolan’s quite certain that he’s never done anything innocuous in his life. Especially when it comes to Nolan.

It’s a game, he’s sure. A dare, even.

 _How far can we go without getting caught?_

He’s not sure why Tyler’s playing when Nolan has a lot less to lose; his status here is secured by more money than anyone else at the party can even imagine, whereas Tyler is climbing his way up the ladder meticulously and untruthfully. Getting caught doing something indecent (with another man) isn’t going to damage Nolan beyond repair. He’s already half outsider, half wild card.

But Tyler?

One slip and he’s back to being someone’s kept boy.

(Nolan momentarily considers having Tyler as _his_ kept boy and he likes the picture it creates in his mind.)

Turning slightly away from Tyler, Nolan lets his arm swing a little as he moves and his hand runs up Nolan’s hip and side. He doesn’t let it linger or caress, just touches and moves his hand to rest on the railing next to his drink.

When he meets Tyler eyes again, though, they’re darker than they were moments before and his lips are quirked up just slightly. “So,” Tyler says, too low for anyone else to hear.

“So,” Nolan replies, flat but with intent, smirking just the tiniest bit. Then he breezes away, careful to let his right hand trail across the small of Tyler’s back as he leaves.

Indoors is more crowded, the small conversation groups clumped more tightly than they are outside, and Nolan finds himself drawn into idle chatter with some acquaintances whose names he wishes he could say he’d bothered to remember. Frankly, he’s bored, but there’s not much that he can do about it; any other conversation to be had in here, unless it’s with Emily or Tyler, is going to be just as dull.

He feels a hand touch him, with too much purpose to be accidental but still brief enough to look it, trailing low enough that, really, it’s touching his ass—and then it’s gone.

A few seconds later, Nolan glances around the room. Tyler’s not far away, already caught up in conversation with another group and looking for all the world like he’d been there for a good while already. His back is to Nolan, but he’s sure it’s carefully arranged and unlikely to reveal the triumph Tyler’s probably feeling at having successfully touched Nolan’s ass and gotten away with it.

Nodding smoothly, he lets his mind wander to possible ways of upping the ante even more. There’s always klutzy options like pretending to trip and using it as an opportunity to get his hands, however briefly, on Tyler’s dick, but Nolan’s not sure he wants to make that much of a fool of himself. It would be much more fun to get _Tyler_ so desperate he resorted to that instead.

Nolan gracefully—well, sort of gracefully, anyway—untangles himself from the conversation he’s having and walks across the room, making sure he’s in Tyler’s line of sight. He catches Tyler’s eye as he does so, forgoing the cliché of winking for a smirk and a minute nod. It’s easy enough to look like you have a bad case of wanting to get laid and, besides, Tyler started it with his hands all over Nolan. There’s nothing _else_ he could have been gaming for.

It doesn’t take long for Tyler to be trying to get his attention. Nolan pretends to ignore him on his first couple of tries, makes him work a little harder, be a little more obvious. After all, they’re each trying to see how far the other can (or will) go without anyone else noticing. Watching Tyler get progressively more frustrated is a lot more fun than it ought to be, though. He can’t do anything obvious—as they both know, he has far too much to lose—but he does try repeatedly to make it clear to Nolan that they really ought to sneak off into a corner and do—whatever it is they do.

Finally, when Tyler looks like he’s about to give up, Nolan finally lets on that he got the message, and Tyler slips away almost immediately.

Well. That didn’t make him look desperate at all.

Nolan considers letting him lurk there for a while, feeling like he’s made a fool of himself and questioning whether Nolan’s ever going to show up, but frankly, he’d like to get laid as well. And genuinely pissing Tyler off probably isn’t the best idea; he’s smart enough to get Nolan back and in a bad way, too.

So he takes the first opportunity to slip away and pin Tyler against the wall, just around the corner from the party and well within easy wandering distance of an exploring guest. It’s quick and messy, the two of them kissing sloppily and grinding against each other until Nolan reaches down to unzip his pants, then Tyler’s. He watches Tyler’s eyes roll back at the first touch on his dick, and uses his hand to finish them off—himself first, then Tyler—in a semi-effective attempt to limit the mess.

In the bathroom afterward, he splashes a bit of water on his face and tries to steady himself before he heads back to the party. He’s too shaky to call this a win, as such—but Tyler is wandering the party with mussed hair and a wrinkled tuxedo.

It’s a draw, at the worst.

 

The next time, they’re at the Stowaway and Tyler’s blatantly flirting with some mindlessly pretty girl.

Nolan’s not entirely sure what Tyler’s even doing there—it’s not his scene at all, not now that Daniel’s gone. (He has a sneaking suspicion that anywhere Daniel is automatically becomes Tyler’s scene, but that’s mostly unfounded.)

Either way, Tyler’s clearly flirting with a somewhat tipsy girl who’s a lot prettier than she is smart (Nolan knows, because she was flirting with him earlier, before Tyler had come in and turned on his not-inconsiderable charm) and ignoring his maybe-girlfriend; Nolan’s not sure where Tyler and Ashley stand at the moment. He’s a little desperate to figure out what Tyler means by it.

It becomes slightly clearer when Tyler wanders over to the bar and edges in right next to Nolan to order a couple of drinks. He’s close enough that Nolan can feel his breath and then Tyler leans down to whisper to him.

“Got any plans for the night?” he says, his lips just barely touching Nolan’s ear.

Nolan just takes a deep breath and tries not to shudder, because he’s not going to give up quite that easily.

“Maybe,” he replies, catching Tyler’s eye briefly before turning back to contemplate his drink.

Tyler leans against the bar, seemingly casual, and faces Nolan. “What if I have a better offer?” he asks, glancing quickly at the girl. She’s lingering across the room, clearly expectant.

“Depends,” Nolan says, cryptic. “Better for you or better for me? Because I’m only interested if it’s better for me.”

He’s never going to admit it, of course, but the fact that Tyler is even standing here means that he’s winning whatever the fuck game they’re playing—Nolan’s never really played like this before, and they’re making up the rules as they go along—because Tyler keeps _coming to him_. Tyler can have as much control as he wants, tying Nolan up or holding him down or pinning him against the wall, but as long as he’s the one approaching Nolan and stopping just shy of actually asking him for sex, Nolan has the power.

All he has to do is say no.

Not that he particularly wants to.

Tyler cocks his head, just the slightest bit, in the same direction he just glanced, and, over his shoulder, Nolan meets the mystery girl’s eyes. She smiles, half shy and half coy, and, yeah, this is exactly what he thought Tyler was trying to get across. It’s a tempting offer, too. Nothing new to him, of course—Tyler’s going to have to get up earlier than that to shock Nolan into retreating—but fun nonetheless.

“How’s that for a better offer?” Tyler says

“Not bad,” Nolan says, aiming for unimpressed. Actually, he is, a little bit. After everything else, did Tyler really think he was going to balk at the mention of a threesome?

He looks back over at the girl—he doesn’t even know her name—and smiles, beckoning her silently. She heads towards them, drink in hand, with her hips swaying smoothly.

“Hi again,” she says as she reaches the bar, resting her hand on Nolan’s back as she edges slightly between him and Tyler. It lacks the subtlety of the previous exchange, but it’s also slightly thrilling in its own way.

Over her head, he and Tyler make eye contact, and Nolan would bet money they have the same plan in mind—Tyler leaves with the girl and they go to Nolan’s house, Nolan comes along a few minutes later.

It doesn’t take them long to put it into motion; Tyler whispers something to the girl—Carly, she said her name was—and they get ready to leave. Carly’s hand trails down Nolan’s arm as Tyler’s arm twines around her waist and they head for the door. Nolan lingers, finishing his drink casually, quietly glad he’s not a teenager anymore because, for all his jaded behavior, the anticipation is a little heady.

By the time he gets to his house, Tyler and Carly are—well, _going at it_ wouldn’t be an inappropriate phrase—outside. They’re kissing, messy (and a little drunkenly, on her part), and Tyler has one hand up her skirt.

Nolan enjoys the view, briefly, before he interrupts them and invites them inside.

“You can even use a bed,” he says, smirking a little and relishing Tyler’s glare.

Halfway to the bedroom, though, Nolan tugs Carly away from Tyler, whose arm is still around her waist, and kisses her. She gasps a little and presses against him and he lets himself slip into it, ignoring his surroundings and focusing on her mouth and the way her hands are clutching at his biceps.

“A little impatient?” Tyler asks, wry. Nolan can hear the smirk, and decides not to dignify him with a response. Instead, he just pulls Carly toward the bedroom. She follows willingly, fiddling with the buttons of her shirt as she goes—it’s undone to her belly button, now, and the bare skin of her chest is tantalizing.

He presses her into the bed and feels Tyler join them when it shifts. They haven’t touched since Carly joined them at the bar, and Tyler makes a point of not even brushing against him when he reaches down to finish undoing Carly’s shirt.

So this is the new game: who can hold out longest from touching the other? Carly is a satisfying, willing proxy, but a proxy nonetheless.

Nolan lasts until she’s seated in his lap, arms tight around his shoulders, and he’s fucking into her slowly. Tyler’s behind her, reaching around to tease her breasts, when one of Nolan’s thrusts brings his hand into contact with Nolan’s chest.

He wishes it were an exaggeration to say it was like touching a live wire, but it really isn’t. Something in Nolan snaps—his self-control, maybe—and then he and Tyler are reaching for each other, Carly still pinned between them. The three of them are sealed together by the time their mouths meet, teeth clinking. Both of them groan at the contact, and then Nolan starts moving again.

It doesn’t take long for all them of them to tip over the edge, collapsing into a heap on the bed. Nolan’s got his face buried in the pillow, and Carly is between them still, but he can feel Tyler’s hand just barely touching the side of his hip.

Nolan may not have won the specific game this time—though Tyler didn’t either—but he’s pretty sure he’s winning the long game; Tyler keeps coming to him, trying to challenge him or scare him or _something_ , but mostly Tyler is approaching him and wanting sex.

As far as wins go, it’ll do for now.

Next time, though …


End file.
